


Choi Seungcheol : Coffee Shop

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: What happens when your bestfriend, Choi Seungcheol, accompanies you in a coffee shop to study for exams?





	Choi Seungcheol : Coffee Shop

You feel like nothing is working out because your collegiate tournaments are coming up and so are final exams.  
You don’t know which to prioritize.  
You’re always too tired to review for the exams after varsity training but skipping it is not an option.  
You are reviewing and trying so hard to stay awake at the coffee shop sofa but your eyes keep on getting heavier by the minute.  
Just then, your friend Seungcheol comes back with two fresh cups of coffee and food he ordered from the counter.

“Hey! Are u okay?”  
“Yup, but barely. I think I might just fail this subject. I think I’m too tired to even understand what I’m reading.”

Cheol sits beside you on the sofa.

“I think you should take a nap first before you continue studying. It’d be pointless now otherwise.”

He then picks up his copy of the readings and starts reviewing.

“Nah. I have a lot of stuff to study. I can’t afford to sleep now. “

Cheol doesn’t look away from the readings but pulls your head towards his shoulder and rubs your hair lightly.

“Rest. I’ll wake you up in an hour.”

Giving in, you lean your head against his shoulder and close your eyes.  
Cheol continues to read on as you take a nap.  
Waking up, you realize you’re not just leaning on Cheol’s shoulders anymore but you’re now using his lap for a pillow.  
You sit up startled and barely notice his jacket slide off of you.  
When and how the heck did all this happen?

“Hey! Feeling better?”

You tried not to look flustered.

“Y-yeah. Oh, my gosh! Thank you!”

You give his jacket back to him.

“You can use it a little longer. You look cold.”

Just then, you realize you do feel the cold air coming from the air conditioner a few feet away.

“Thanks! How long was I out for?”  
“Not long enough.”

He laughs lightly.

“But I was just about to wake you. I had your coffee reheated.”  
“Wah! Cool, thanks!”

You look around the table for your readings.

“They’re over here but I think you’d rather have these instead.”

He hands you a piece of paper filled with notes.  
You look at it, confused.  
Then you realize it’s the summary of your readings in his handwriting.

“I figured you’d have enough time to study if it’s like that so...”

You quickly hug him without thinking.  
You were a bit embarrassed when you realize what you’ve done.

“OMG! I. AM. SO. SORRY. But thank you! Oh, my gosh! Sorry! And thank you! Cheol, legit! You are heaven-sent! I mean it!”

Cheol smiles, shaking his head.

“Whatever. Just go on with it. We have to leave before midnight or your mom would kill me.”

You look at the wall clock and see it say 09:25pm.

“Geez. Chill. I have lots of time left. Hehehe.”  
“Thanks to a certain someone?”

You grab the coffee from the table and blows on it.

“Yeah. I know, I know. I owe you. So, what do you want?”

Cheol answers while still looking at his readings.

“Forget it. You won’t be able to, anyway.”  
“Ya! Don’t you know how capable I am? Tell me. What is it?”

Cheol answers again without looking up.

“Forget it. Just study. You’re wasting precious time.”

You shake Cheol’s shoulders.

“ Ehhh. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.”

Finally, Cheol looks away from his readings and looks you right in the eyes.

“You. But you can’t give me you, can you? So just get back to studying.”

You almost freeze in shock but kept yourself strong.  
You can’t be speechless at a crucial moment as this.  
As Cheol was about to get back to his readings, you manage to say something...

“Well, why not?”

Cheol looks back at you, confused.  
He may not know it but you have liked Cheol for a long time and have been thinking about how to tell him.  
If there’s ever any opportunity to confess, this probably is the best time.  
There’s no turning back now.

“Why do you think I can’t do that? Or that I don’t want to do that?”  
“Y/N, don’t say things you’ll regret.”  
“Ugh. This is so frustrating! You are so frustrating. Answer me honestly. Do you like me?”  
“I do but~”  
“Well, I like you too. There. Are we okay now?”

Cheol stares at you, shookedt*

“Now, if you don’t have anything else to say, I’ll start studying now, okay? We do have exams tomorrow.”

You let out a deep sigh, shaking your head.  
You hook your arms around his and lean your head against his shoulders again before starting to read the notes he gave you earlier.  
Seungcheol smiles and shakes his head in disbelief but gives in to what just happened and what is happening.  
Cheol turns towards you and kisses your hair.

“Ya, Y/N.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Joahae.” (I like you.)

You glare at him.

“Aish. Choi Seungcheol! I’m trying to focus here.”

Cheol laughs lightly but looks you in the eyes seriously.

“Jeongmal joahae.” (I really like you.)  
“Nado. Joahae.” (Me too. I like you.)


End file.
